1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a multi-core system, and a method for processing data in parallel in the multi-core system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional single-core system using a single processor has been replaced with a multi-core system using multiple processors, due to limitations in improvements of clock and power problems in the single-core system.
Additionally, such a change due to limitations in hardware inevitably leads to a change in software. Since conventional software is written based on only a single core, it is impossible to expect an improvement in performance when the conventional software is operated in multiple cores. This is because the single-core system is completely different in structure from the multi-core system. Accordingly, to solve the problem, researches have been continuously conducted on an Operating System (OS) for multi-core, a parallel programming model enabling parallel processing, a dynamic execution environment, and the like.